


Birthdays Past

by unfoldingbliss



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-12 04:06:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3343067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unfoldingbliss/pseuds/unfoldingbliss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And since that future had yet to exist – since his father’s death and his mother’s disappearance really were memories of another time forever lost to him – it meant that Laurent had another chance to relive his mother’s birthday. [Virion/Miriel]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthdays Past

When it came to memories of the before – before his parents were ripped away from him and he struggled to survive in a time that wasn’t his own – Laurent often found himself recalling his mother’s birthdays.

It wasn’t like Laurent’s birthdays were uneventful. His father always presented him with fine clothes imported from one country or another, while his mother handed him several new books to read while they were away at war. Even his favorite companions – Yarne, Gerome, and Lucina – would stop by with their parents and wish him a happy birthday, offering him homemade cake or small trinkets they had bought with their allowances.

He was especially fond of the pocketbook of myths Lucina had given him on his seventh birthday. There was a particular tale that reminded him of his parents, one of a charming archer that fell in love with a woodland spirit with an unquenchable curiosity. He would often read it when he felt unsure and alone – afraid that everything he and the others had done would not be enough to save the past. The story calmed him, and he never forgot it was Lucina who had gifted it to him.

But his birthdays, while enjoyable, almost seemed like a chore for his parents. They would smile and coddle him like the other parents would their children, but their eyes would betray their weariness and fear, their hugs and kisses too stiff and practiced. Laurent had understood, better than the other children – they were at war, of course his mother and father would be tired, too concerned with Laurent’s safety to ever really give him the undivided love and attention he wanted. It wasn’t like they didn’t love him, it was just…

Well, any child would want more than they already had.

Still, it was why Laurent looked forward to his mother’s birthday more than his own, why he would recall those memories in times of loneliness and doubt. Then, he could see his parents as they should be, if there wasn’t a war to wage and countless friends to mourn. His mother was hardly a romantic, so his father’s birthdays were usually as normal as any other day. But his father…well, as his Aunt Cherche had once told him: “Had it been an option, your father would have built his entire life around women and romance. It’s a good thing he fell in love when he did.”

And so, to live up to his name (and to stir the love slumbering inside his wife’s chest), his father would pamper and lavish affection upon his mother from sunrise to midnight. Breakfast in bed, backrubs, and various gifts ranging from used textbooks found in far-off marketplaces to perfumes he thought would complement her natural aroma. His father could even convince her to dance on those nights. It was usually after they had finished eating the cake Cherche had made, and her boyish husband started picking at the strings of his rebec. His father’s eyes would soften at the sound and he would leap from his chair, extending a hand out to his wife and asking for a dance. And though she would protest – her stomach was too full and she could vomit, that she hardly could do a proper waltz and needed practice – his father would coax her to the center of the floor eventually, and his mother could even be heard giggling as she stepped on his feet.

It was on his mother’s birthday that their home felt alive, that they were truly a family. His mother’s eyes shined like rubies, momentarily losing herself in her husband’s constant attention. And his father almost seemed like the man he was supposed to be – daring and romantic, elegant and bold. When his mother’s birthday arrived, his parents’ thoughts on war and survival fled them. It led them to a temporary bliss that, for a vigilant child such as Laurent, left their home all too quickly. And, with the death of his father, departed their home altogether.

But that was in a future that had yet to be. A future that Laurent, Lucina, and the others were trying to alter. And since that future had yet to exist – since his father’s death and his mother’s disappearance really were only memories of another time forever lost to him – it meant that Laurent had another chance to relive his mother’s birthday. He could watch them while they were alive and thriving, not yet worn down by the tragedies of war and the death of their friends. He could see his mother’s eyes light up, he could hear his father’s flirtatious laugh…

He may be the oldest of the children now, but Laurent still desired to see his parents happy with one another. And in the process, perhaps a little attention would be thrown his way.

So when his mother’s birthday did approach, Laurent sought out his father, hoping to assist him in whatever he had planned. He found him alone in the tent he shared with his mother one night after dinner, polishing one of the bows Laurent had handpicked in their last shopping trip. It made Laurent smile a little, knowing his father was taking care of his possessions. It was something his mother often praised him for.

“Oh, Laurent!” his father said upon noticing him outside the tent’s open flap, “Do come in. If you’re looking for your mother, she’ll be back soon. She went off with Cherche and Nowi to bathe.”

“Actually father, I was hoping to speak to you,” Laurent replied, taking the initiative and stepping inside the tent. By far, his parents had the most elaborately decorated tent – it was a wonder how they could pack up as quickly as everyone else. Hordes of books to the right, a vast collection of lotions and balms to the left…it left Laurent wondering how that particular habit was never passed down to him.

“You were?” his father’s eyes widened a bit, but he swiftly regained his composure and grinned, setting his bow on the ground and patting the thin, rollout mattress beside him, “Lovely! I’m always in the mood to spend some quality time with my clever son.”

Laurent lips twitched at the compliment. His father would always comment on his intelligence, saying it had the power to lead Valm back to its former glory. Something he couldn’t achieve, despite his own natural wit and pragmatism.

“Thank you father – I promise I won’t take much of your time,” Laurent said as he sat beside his father, taking off his hat and placing it at the end of the mattress.

“Nonsense! Take all the time you need,” his father reassured, “Just a guess – does this have to do with your dear princess? You two have been terribly cozy with one another as of late.”

Laurent’s heart jumped at the mention of Lucina, and he felt the tips of his ears grow hot, “No, no! I’m – I’m not here for that…though, maybe some other time.”

Before his father could say anything, Laurent took a quick breath and continued, his fingers fiddling with the ends of his robes, “I’m here because…well, I was wondering what you’re doing for mother’s birthday. It’s in a few weeks and I wanted to know if there was something I can do to help.”

His father didn’t say anything for a few moments, looking over Laurent with a scrutiny that he was unaccustomed to. It was a bit unsettling, if Laurent was being honest. He didn’t appear mad, but maybe it was surprise? Disbelief?

His father’s gaze dropped all too soon, and a soft smile spread against his lips. His next words were accompanied by a chuckle, and one hand played with the tips of his leather boots, “Of course you can help, my darling child. We can make a day out of it, just the three of us. I have a gift ready for her, but I hid it in Sully’s tent so she won’t find it.”

“That’s great, father! I’m sure that whatever you got mother, she’ll be most pleased,” Laurent nodded, the last shreds of doubt lifting off his shoulder. He had been afraid that his father of this world wouldn’t do anything, but as Aunt Cherche had insisted – romance could never die in a man like Virion.

“I’m just…” Virion trailed, and reached one hand out to ruffle the top of Laurent’s hair. It was the same shade of pale blue as his, and Virion made it no secret that he adored the color on his only son, “I’m just glad you care enough about that. About her birthday and what I have planned. When you first came to us, you were distant with me and your mother was distant with you…I was afraid we wouldn’t be much of a family. But, that’s changed. And this is nice. Talking with you about your mother...I enjoy it.”

Laurent felt his chest warm as his father pulled his hand away, his words sinking in. It was true, what he said. He had been distant, to protect himself from more heartbreak. But now, through further observation and conversations with his parents, Laurent knew better. Perhaps heartbreak was inevitable, but in this time and in this moment, his parents were very much alive. And Laurent would enjoy them to the best of his ability.

“I also enjoy it, Father,” Laurent replied, returning his father’s smile, “While you and Mother are not quite the same as the parents who raised me, I still want to be around you and make you proud. I want new memories with the both of you and…mother’s birthdays are some of my happiest.”

“Well then, I shall to attempt to make this your happiest yet! And your mother’s happiest, of course!” Virion exclaimed, "Now then, we should probably plan –”

“Are you two planning an experiment without me? As the mother of this household, I will have to disapprove that particular course of action.”

Both Laurent and Virion looked to the tent flap to see Miriel bundled in a thick, black robe. Her hair was damp and her glasses were a little fogged, though her frown indicated she was still displeased with what she had supposedly discovered.

Before Laurent had the chance to object however, Virion leaped from his seat and wrapped one arm around his wife’s shoulders. He kissed the top of her head, but his wife’s frown did not falter. Still, his father’s words were steady, a little white lie rolling off his tongue in seconds, “Do not fret, sweet wife! Laurent and I were simply planning his first archery lesson. Can you believe I never properly taught him how to shoot? It’s unfathomable – my son, unskilled with the bow?”

“It is unfortunate, yes,” Miriel nodded, casually intertwining Virion’s fingers with her own, “With your unmatched archery abilities and my skill with tomes, our son could be both a physical and magical threat to our enemies. Perhaps I should observe this lesson, and write a hypothesis based on the data gathered. That way, we can see if our son is capable of harnessing both your skills and mine.”

“Excellent idea, my love!” Virion beamed and kissed his wife again before turning his attention to Laurent. His eyes were alight with whimsical energy, and his smile even seemed more spirited and alive in Miriel’s presence. Laurent could have sighed, but he was afraid his mother might take it as a sign of displeasure. Which was very far from the truth, “What about it, Laurent? Should we start tomorrow after breakfast? You can even invite your princess along if you like! Perhaps she will be impressed.”

“Princess? Do you mean Lucina?” Miriel asked as she adjusted her glasses, “I had suspected Laurent might possess feelings for her from their various interactions throughout camp. Perhaps I should inquire, if invited to this lesson, if she harbors – ”

“Alright then!” Laurent clapped his hands, his voice just loud enough to make his mother paused. He picked up his hat and approached his parents, cheeks stained pink. While they were more alike than not, Laurent was hardly as clinical when it came to romantic affection. Perhaps that had something to do with his father, “I’ll see you two tomorrow after breakfast. And Lucina doesn’t need to know about this at all. In fact, the fewer people who know, the better!”

“I make no strict guarantees, but I will try to uphold your request,” Miriel said while Laurent kissed both hers and his father’s cheek, “And yes, we’ll see you in the morning. Rest well, my son.”

“Goodnight, Laurent. I’m glad you stopped by,” Virion ruffled his son’s hair one last time before closing the tent flap, “We’ll talk more tomorrow, I’m sure.”

And with the way his eyes twinkled, Laurent knew he wasn’t talking about archery. And when Virion’s eyes turned back to his wife, Laurent’s heart buzzed and his chest warmed. For his father may have been a man of excess and seduction before Miriel had pushed herself into his life, but there was no mistaking the unbroken devotion glossing over his eyes.

It seemed Laurent had nothing to fear. With a look like that, his mother’s birthday was guaranteed to be everything she could ever desire. And even if Miriel did invite Lucina and half the camp to watch his disaster of an archery lesson, Laurent wouldn’t mind.

He had a family again.

**Author's Note:**

> This ended up being more of a meta on Laurent and his thoughts on his family than actually about Miriel and her birthday, but I like it all the same! Virion/Miriel/Laurent is one of my all-time favorite families from Awakening, partially because Virion/Miriel were the first couple I ever S-ranked, and Laurent was the first child I found! They're just...SO important to me. It's kind of odd, considering how different from any other family dynamic I've written. They just really click for me, and they seem like they would make a healthy and happy home (y'know, once the war is over). Also, added a little Lucina/Laurent because that's my ideal relationship for both of them, haha. 
> 
> ...wonder if anyone can guess who Cherche's husband is.... *nervous laughter*


End file.
